


Winter

by broncno



Series: Sir Spookington's [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Kara Tells Lena She’s Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, One Shot, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broncno/pseuds/broncno
Summary: But the days get harder in November…Love grows colder in the winter…—	Khalid





	Winter

**I lost my heart in the nighttime…**  
**She left me out in the cold…**  
— **Khalid, American Teen**

* * *

Lena’s head is spinning, and her eyesight is narrowing. The darkness slowly settles into National City, and the brunette wishes that grabbed her glasses before leaving her apartment. Her feet brushes the cracks in the pavement and she stumbles. Lena knows that she must look crazy to the passerby.  
  
But, she feels numb, if anything, she feels nothing. Lena isn’t crying like she thought she would. However, she didn’t think that she would run from her problems either. She just… ignores them.    
  
She feels the wind shift behind her neck, and Lena knows that the heroine is behind her. “Go away Ka— Supergirl,” her voice cracks. Her feet try to move faster and she stumbles again.  
  
Powerful arms wrap around the CEO, and hold onto her tightly. “I can’t do that, Miss Luthor,” Kara whispers. “I can’t let you run away from your problems.”  
  
Lena scoffs. “Bold of you to assume that I’m running.” She struggles out of the arms of the heroine and turns around to meet her best friends baby blue eyes. The CEO’s heart breaks a little more. “I… I just…”  
  
Supergirl’s shoulder droop and she looks away from Lena. “If you’re so intent on running, Lena,” Kara sighs, “Then run.  
  
“I’ll wait for you right here. I’ll wait ’til you come back.”  
  
“Why?” Lena’s brow furrows.  
  
“I care for you, Lena,” Kara whispers. “That’s why I told you.” She takes up for above.  
  
A sob overtakes Lena, as Kara watches from above.

* * *

**She left me broken and weary…**  
**Drunk off the lies she told…**  
**—    Khalid, American Teen**

* * *

_The door bell rings, making Lena stop scratching Sir Spookington behind the ear. The cat meows in distaste, as if asking ‘Why did you stop?’ Lena rolls her eyes and pads over to the door, barefoot. She pulls open the door to reveal Kara standing there, wringing her hands._  
  
_“Kara?” Lena questions. The blonde meets her eyes and softly smiles, making Lena’s insides softly flutter._  
  
_“May I come in, Lena? I need to…” Kara looks around for something for her eyes to lock onto, her eyes reaching the Halloween Cat. “I need to talk to you about something important.”_  
  
_“Of course,” the CEO side steps to let her friend get by. Kara walks inside the front way and just stands there. “What do you want to talk about?” Kara takes a deep breath, her hands reaching for the top button on her shirt. Before she can pop it, however, Lena speaks. “Don’t.”_  
  
_Kara meets Lena’s eyes. “What?”_  
  
_“Don’t ruin what we have, Kara,” Lena’s voice cracks at the implications. She looks down at her two bare feet, and continues. “Don’t change our relationship. We are perfect the way we are.”_  
  
_“I need to be able protect you Lena…” Kara voice wavers, but Lena doesn’t dare look up at her. She knows that the moment she does, she’ll break. “The only way I know how to protect you is by, telling you… I’m Sup—”_  
  
_“No!” Lena meets the heroine’s eyes and she can feel both of their hearts break at the same exact time. “If you finish that sentence… I… Don’t you fucking finish that sentence, Kara. I don’t need that tonight.”_  
  
_“But—“_  
  
_“No!” Lena gets in her face. “If you finish that sentence, we have to talk about what we don’t want to talk about.”_  
  
_The two stare at one another for moments of silence, neither saying a word. They both wait for other to say the first thing. Finally Kara bows her head, “I’m sorry Lena. I have to tell you so it gets off my chest. Please don’t hate me._  
  
_“I’m Supergirl.”_

* * *

**But the days get harder in November…**  
**Love grows colder in the winter…**  
**—    Khalid, American Teen**

* * *

Lena sits on a park bench; a bottle whiskey in her hand, feet hurting and wanting to cry. She won’t cry. Luthor’s never cry and she won’t cry over the fact that her best friend told her darkest secret to her. She takes a swig as a single tear comes down from her eye.  
  
“Damnit, Lena,” she mumbles to herself. “Why do you have to fuck up everything? You were doing just fine…” The CEO takes another drink and pinches her nose.  
  
“And here I thought that you would be at a fancy club or something.” Lena raises her eyes and they land on the older Danvers crossing her arms. “But no, here you are, drunk in the middle of the park.”  
  
“Are you here to belittle me, Alex?” Lena growls. Another tear escapes Lena’s eyes and she sniffles. “Or are you here to murder me?”  
  
The redhead rolls her eyes. “No to both, actually,” she says. She takes a few steps forward and looks at Lena, her head tilting, questioningly. “May I sit?”  
  
She shrugs. “It’s a public park.”  
  
Alex humphs as she sits down next to the CEO. Her eyes to turn to look at the statue of Supergirl. “Why’d you choose here to mourn for yourself? Why not… a bar?”  
  
The brunette sighs. “So you are here to belittle me.” She takes another swig of whiskey.  
  
“I’m genuinely asking, Lena,” Alex touches her shoulder. Her lips turn upwards, as does her head. She winks up towards the stars. “You know, since I care for Kara, I have to care for you.”  
  
Lena sniffles. “No you don’t.” She pinches the bridge of her nose. Her eyes water. “I don’t deserve your care.”  
  
Alex hums. “Why not? Because you ran away?” She looks down at Lena’s bare feet. The DEO agent winces. “You might need some… You might not be able to wear your heels for a while.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
She meets the eyes of the CEO and the redhead sighs. “Doesn’t matter. I know someone who can give you a ride home.”  
  
“I can’t go home,” Lena mumbles. “Kara will be waiting for _me_. God, I’m so fucking stupid.” A long awaited sob escapes her mouth and she drops the whiskey bottle. A shatter sound is drowned out by the sobs of the CEO. “Why didn’t I… I should’ve…”  
  
Warm arms wrap around her and Alex softly whispers, “Oh Lena. You are not stupid, this isn’t your fault, and this isn’t her fault either. You just…” Alex looks up towards the sky and sighs. “ _I’m not meant to do this, Kara._ ”  
  
The CEO keeps crying and ignores the comment and the DEO agents rubs her back.  
  
After twenty minutes or so, Lena wipes her nose off the back of her hand and asks, “Should… Should I apologize? That I ran away?” She sniffles. Her bloodshot eyes look at the statue and her heart yearns to be in the arms of the hero. “What should I do, Alex? God, I fucked up didn’t I? I’m never going to have a friend ever again—“  
  
“And that’s where I am going to stop you,” Alex interrupts. “I think what you need to do is… go home. You’re not sober, that doesn’t help anything.”  
  
“Good idea.”

* * *

 

 **All the things you say, I'll remember…**  
**Promise that you'll keep my love with you…**  
**—    Khalid, American Teen**

* * *

 

Lena rests her hands on the door handle and she rests her head against the door. “Please forgive me, Kara,” she whispers. “I love you so much.”  
  
The door handle under her grip turns and opens to reveal a disheveled Kara staring at her. The heroine gives her a timid smile, before reaching out and pulling her into a deep hug. “I’m sorry, Lena. I should’ve…”  
  
“Sh…” Lena hushes the blonde. “Just hold me for a while…  
  
“ _Supergirl._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!!
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](https://broncno.tumblr.com) !


End file.
